The Greater Magic of the Ranger Keys
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: The Gokaigers are asked to become teachers at Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and discover the Greater Magic of the Ranger Keys. But how are they do both with a power-controlling teacher like Umbridge around? HPxover MxL AxD
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first Gokaiger/Harry Potter crossover story. Yes, I have become a fan of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, my favorite characters would have to be Luka and Ahim for female characters and Marvelous/or Don and Joe for male characters. But I still have a lot to learn about the predecessor to the Power Rangers, which I grew up with originally. But enough of my personal rantings, anyway, honestly I don't remember how or when I came up with this idea, but I had this crazy idea of Gokaigers teaching at Hogwarts after I imagined Marvelous reprimanding Umbridge for interrupting Dumbeldore's speech.

It was almost torture picking what each Gokaiger would do at Hogwarts, luckily I talked with StardustXtreme (who is a bit more knowledgeable about them than I am) about it, Joe will teach swordsmanship and swordplay, Ahim will teach about manner and how to 'gracefully' defend oneself, Don will teach about cooking without the help of the house-elves, Gai will teach about the history of the Super Sentai with Marvelous showing their powers and abilities and Luka will join Fred and George as pranksters while under the title of 'student teacher' and help her fellow Gokaigers. It was because of Marvelous that it was almost a nightmare due to the fact it was hard to see him teaching a separate subject.

Summary: The Gokaigers receive strange letters telling them to teach at a school called Hogwarts in protect a student named Harry Potter and Navi predicts that they will meet three teenagers who will teach them about the Greater Magic of the Ranger Keys outside of Japan. So they head for England and are made teachers by Albus Dumbledore as well as meeting their future students. However, when they meet the likes of Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who uses the powers of the Ministry of Magic to ban any and all kinds of action, the Gokaigers must find a way to uncover the Greater Magic of the Ranger Keys and protect young Harry.

Pairings: Marvelous x Luka, Ahim x Don, (Gai and Joe's are a secret)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of TV Asahi, the dinner scene and the talk between Sirius and Molly are from the book.

* * *

Prologue

It was a bright beautiful day in Japan, anchored in the city was the pirate ship, the Gokai Galleon. Within the ship, the crew was doing their usual business. Joe Gibken was doing his usual workouts, Ahim de Famille was helping Don Dogosier and Gai Yuki make dinner, Luka Millfy was setting the table with Ahim's help, waiting for dinner, Captain Marvelous was shooting darts while Navi was sleeping on top of Marvelous' chair. It was mostly quiet, when Don and Gai brought dinner to the table, there was a tapping at one of the windows. The crew looked around and Luka noticed a owl by one of the windows, each of the crew members looked at each other with a curious look.

"What is a owl doing here?" Ahim asked, curious as she looked at the gray barn owl as it tried to get into the ship. Don said, "Maybe it's lost or something." He got up to the deck and did a owl's cry to get the owl's attention as the rest of the crew watched it disappear from the window, flying upward and out of sight. The Gokaigers waited for Don to return to start the meal. Don returned with six letters and a very confused look on his face. Luka answered as he walked to the table, "What's wrong, Doc?"

Don didn't answer and handed out the letters to each crew member, then sat down. Each of the crew looked at each other and looked at the letters handed to them. Looking at his letter, Marvelous spoke to Navi, who just woke up, "Oi, Bird, make a prediction." "Don't call me 'Bird'!" Navi shouted in her girly voice before she flew around around the room with a shout, "Lets navigate for treasure!" She flew around until she hit her head on the ceiling. Navi spoke while in her daze, "Out, out of Japan we go! To the east we fly, meet three youths to learn the magic of the Keys! Another strange prediction..." After that, Navi fell to the ground, unconscious.

Confused, the Gokaigers looked at each other, then at the letters they had in their hands. The front of each letter was written in the same style, stating each Gokaiger was in the Galleon. Marvelous wondered if this had anything with Navi's strange prediction and the looks on the faces of his crew was the same. "Should we read them, Marvelous?" Joe asked, looking at his captain as did the other crew members. Looking at them, Marvelous smiled, tapping the tip to his lip and said, "Yes, I think we should read them. See what this is all about and why they were sent to us."

Almost all at once, the Gokaigers opened the letters and read the contents. Gai looked at Marvelous and asked, "Would you read your letter first, Marvelous? I think this may have to do with Navi's prediction, just by the contents of my letter that I've read so far." "Maybe just part of it, but Ahim and I agree." Luka said, after reading her letter with Ahim's letter, Don and Joe also agreed. Marvelous nodded as Navi woke up and sat on his chair as he cleared his throat and read his letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Captain Marvelous,

I am pleased to say that you and your crew have to be chosen by Headmaster Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a map to direct your ship to England so we may discuss what classes you and your crew will be teaching.

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. We would also like to discuss with you about attending the disciplinary trial of Mr. Harry Potter, one of the students you'll be teaching.

There was a moment of quiet as Marvelous pulled out a map from the evenlope and read it, he thought for a moment and said, "Lets eat first, then go and meet these strange individuals." Nodding in agreement, the Gokaigers ate the wonderfully made dinner, then went to their posts on the Galleon. Luka went up to the crow's nest while Joe and Ahim stayed on the deck, Don and Gai were inside the ship and at the control panel, managing the radar with Navi, and Marvelous was at the steering wheel. Lifting the anchors, the Galleon took off to England.

It took two and a half days to get to England, during that time, Ahim joined Luka in the crow's nest while Joe stayed on the deck and the other male Gokaigers and Navi stayed inside the ship. None of the Gokaigers seemed to know what they were looking to idenifiy the strange people when there was a suddenly firework in the sky. Immediately Marvelous steered the ship in the direction of the firework and anchored, then went to the ground to meet the two most unusual people they have met. One was a elderly old man with a very long white bread and long violet and light blue robes, resting on his nose was a pair of half-moon glasses, beside him was a woman with black hair in a bun and wearing emerald green and black robes. Marvelous and the other Gokaigers could only guess that they were the people wrote and sent the letters to them.

First, the elderly man said to the woman in a strange language that only Gai could really make some of what they were saying, then the woman handed each of the Gokaigers some kind of necklace which she motioned the action of putting it on and tucking it inside their clothes. Otherwise confused, the Gokaigers followed the action, after seeing that the necklaces were tucked away, the elderly man smiled and said, "So you must be the great space pirates I've heard of from a dear old friend of mine. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall."

"Nice to meet you, what is this about a disciplinary trial you wanted to discuss?" Marvelous said, getting straight to the point as quickly as possible and ignoring the fact that he was suddenly able to understand these two. Dumbledore smiled and said, "On August 2nd, Harry Potter and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, were attacked by a pair of Dementors, creatures that feeds on positive thoughts, feelings, and memories. Mr. Potter is being accused for using underage magic. I will be attending the trial as a witness, may I ask you all to attend as defendants?" "But we barely know the kid, how can we act as defendants for this supposed trial?" Luka protested.

Seeming to understand, Dumbledore nodded and said, "Of course, the trial isn't for awhile. So I would like you all to head for Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to meet Mr. Potter and some of your other students and get accquiated with them while waiting for the date of the trial." After being given directions to the chosen destination, Dumbledore than began to speak with the Gokaigers about teaching at Hogwarts. During the two and half hours, it was decided that Gai would teach about the history of the Super Sentai and Marvelous would help him by using the Ranger Keys, Joe would teach swordmanship and swordplay (though Dumbledore and McGonagall discarded the idea of another Dueling club after the one made by Lockhart), Don would teach about cooking without the help of house elves, Ahim would teach the students about manners while Luka would help with their classes anyway she could and attend the classes as a student teacher.

Afterwards, the Gokaigers returned to their ship and headed for Grimmauld Place. Of course, the time it took to get Grimmauld Place was a lot shorter than it took to get England, about five hours. The Gokaigers reached Grimmauld Place but noticed that there was no number twelve between numbers eleven and thirteen. Marvelous wondered if Dumbledore was messing them about heading to Number Twelve, however he heard a surprised gasp from Ahim and Luka and saw the cause. There, in-between number eleven and thirteen, was number twelve, slowly the Gokaigers approached the door and Marvelous knocked on the door, though Ahim noted there was no doorknob.

Opening the door was a rather skinny boy around the age of fifteen years old, he had very messy raven black hair, semi-hidden by several strands of hair was a lighting bolt shaped scar, hidden behind a pair of rimless round glasses was a pair of emerald green eyes. Confused as the Gokaigers were, the boy asked, "Can I help you?" "Is this Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place, current residence of Harry Potter?" Ahim asked, the boy looked surprised and said, "Sure, come inside and follow me." Guessing by the answer, they were in the right place and followed the boy inside and followed him to the end of the long hallway, Ahim looking at the old looking chandelier and and grim-looking portraits, Luka tightly held her hands as they walked.

Walking up a flight of old stairs, the Gokaigers were led into a room where there was a group of red haired and freckled children standing around and a brown bushy haired girl who suddenly ran over to them, she said, "Harry, who was at the door? Who are those people? I hope it wasn't a-" She suddenly tripped and fell over a broken piece of wood on the floor, but Joe quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Joe's sea blue eyes looked into the girl's surprised cinnamon chocolate brown eyes, he asked calmly, "Are you alright, miss?" "Y-yes, I am thanks to you catching me so quickly." She said, a bit shaken and surprised at her sudden save from the blue Gokaiger. Marvelous thought he saw steam coming out of one of the male red head's ears at seeing this and heard the black haired asked, "Who are you people?"

"The Gokaigers, space pirates who were stationed in Japan. We were looking for the Greater Power of the Ranger Keys when we suddenly got these letters and asked to come here, so we could meet Harry Potter and his friends as well as become his defendants for his trial." Marvelous said, before actually introducing himself and his crew. "I'm Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed. Over there is Joe Gibken, GokaiBlue, next to me is Ahim de Famille and Luka Millfy, GokaiYellow and GokaiPink, on the other side of me is Don 'Doctor' Dogoiser, GokaiGreen, and Gai Yuki, GokaiSilver. And you all are?" "I'm Harry Potter," the black haired boy said, revealing the idenity to the Gokaiger, standing up with Joe's help, the bushy haired girl said, hiding a apparent blush on her face, "Hermione Granger."

The younger male red headed introduced himself as Ron Weasley, while the twins were Fred and George, but they were so similar Luka couldn't tell them apart and lastly there was the only red headed female, Ginny. Marvelous realized that Navi isn't followed, but she was protecting the Galleon and preferred it that way. Harry was wondering why Dumbledore wanted a group of pirates to defend him during his trial and waited until Mrs. Weasley appeared, stating that dinner was ready. Marvelous smiled, and followed the others to the basement kitchen with the Gokaigers behind him. Harry introduced the Gokaigers to a older man who seemed close to him, it was his godfather, Sirius Black, the owner of the house and continued to the basement kitchen.

While the others headed for the kitchen, Marvelous was stopped by Joe and talked with his crew about what they had encountered so far. Though admitting what happened so far was still strange, Marvelous reminded his crew about Navi's prediction and they still needed to figure out what it meant, they continued to the basement kitchen and heard the voice of Mrs. Molly Weasley. "NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

The Gokaigers, Harry, Sirius and a shaggy looking man looked round and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of some kind of drink and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of the strange drink fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!" "We were just trying to save a bit of time!", said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -" Harry and Sirius were both laughing; the shaggy haired man, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; a large ginger colored cat had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Luka was calming down Ahim from her shock of what happened, while Don was frozen stiff, Gai was visibly shaking from the action, Joe and Marvelous were unfazed by the action and laughing with Harry and Sirius though they were confused by what just happened.

"Boys," a man said, looking like Mrs. Weasley and her children as they found out it was Mr. Weasley, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -" "None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of the drink on the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -" She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

Marvelous and the Gokaigers wondered who this Percy and what kind of relationship he had with the Weasleys, each wondering what kind of meal they were going to have as Ahim saw a adult version of Fred, George, and Ron appear and learned that was Bill, the oldest of the Weasley children. "Let's eat," said Bill quickly. "It looks wonderful, Molly," a gentle looking amber haired man said, ladling stew on to a plate toward her and handing it across the table. Harry told the Gokaigers that was Remus Lupin.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs Weasley turned to Marvelous, she asked curiously, "Who are you lot?" "We're pirates, the Gokaigers," Marvelous said. "We were asked by this man, Dumbledore, to meet and get to know Harry before becoming defendants for his trial. Our navigator made a prediction about meeting three youths to teach us about something important here in England, but we still need to figure what it means." While they were confused by what Marvelous said, most of the people were wondering the same thing Harry was pondering earlier, why would Dumbledore ask pirates to become defendants for Harry's trial, though Mrs. Weasley was pleased at the idea of them getting to know Harry before that time.

Soon after, everyone went about their own business as they ate dinner. Ahim and Luka complemented on the stew being on par with the food prepared by Don and Gai, which Don blushed with a soft 'thank you'. Hermione would glance at Joe every once in awhile and looked away when he would look her way, Marvelous simply ate due to the fact that he was majorly hungry and enjoyed the food, slightly listening in on conversations that he wasn't supposed to listened to or even know about, like a real pirate, sticking his nose in places he shouldn't and not caring about it. After dinner, Marvelous noticed something at the dinner table. As he laid down his spoon there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; a girl who was able to change her appearance was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny, who had lured the cat out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling corks from her drink for him to chase.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs Weasley with a yawn. "Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. "I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so - " "And they're quite right,' said Mrs Weasley. 'You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched an its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone. The Gokaigers wondered what happened before they had arrived for this to occur.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-" "Hang on!" interrupted George loudly. "How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily. "We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!' said George. "'You're too young, you're not in the Order,'"said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!" "It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" "Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight. "The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Ron, Hermione, Fred and Georges heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (for some odd reason, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name with the Gokaigers looking at each other confused) "he has more right than most to - " "He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs Weasley. "He's only fifteen and - " "And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still - " "He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently. "He's not an adult either!" said Mrs Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!" "I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly. "I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry. "What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!" "Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising. "Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly. "Arthur!" said Mrs Weasley rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!" Mr Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. Before he replied, everyone took notice the Gokaigers left the room so they felt the upcoming conversations would be confusing for them.

Splitting up so they could explore more of the place, Joe went to a empty room and looked out the window at the Gokai Galleon which no one outside seemed to notice. He looked at the Galleon for a while when he heard a crack at the door and saw Hermione coming in. When she saw that the room was occupied, she was going to leave but Joe stopped her saying, "You can come in. I don't mind the company." Hermione smiled and nodded, walking up beside him. Looking out the window, she asked, "Is that your ship? It looks amazing. Are you guys really pirates?"

"Yeah, that is our ship and we are pirates, we just don't give that impression to our appearance," Joe said, smiling as well. So the two talked about each others' lives, how they each became a part of their current circle of friends and how they are enjoying their lives now. Before they knew it, it was time for bed and Hermione asked, "See you tomorrow?" "Yeah." Joe said, as he joined the Gokaigers while she headed for the room she shared with Ginny to sleep.

When they were back on the Galleon, most of the Gokaigers fell asleep, Joe remained awake, he was still wondering about Navi's prediction and felt that they had met the three youths they needed to meet but how would they teach them about the magic of the Ranger Key? Pulling out the Blue MagiRanger Key, Joe thought back to the talk he had with Hermione in the house and remembered how happy she looked when he told her about how they used the Keys to help protect the world. Giving a small smile, Joe fell asleep. Meanwhile back in the house, Hermione placed her bed near the window and looked out, staring at the Galleon. She also thought back to the talk she had with Joe and smiled, letting sleep take over as she was unaware of another more sinsister space ship hidden in the sky.

* * *

What the Gokaigers were given are necklaces that allows them to understand the English and talk with them in the same language, they needed some way to communicate with their companions and students. Next chapter is the trial and the unofficially meeting with Umbridge. I was seriously doubting on if Gokaigers attending the trial or not, so I decided on them arriving at Grimmuald Place after Harry did and get to know him and the others before the trial. Please, R&R. I would really like it.


	2. Trials and Deals

Hello again, the first chapter is here. The entire court scene is from the book, and no, Umbridge is not with Joe in a pairing, in fact I was listening to Bad Romance during all of her appearance in this chapter and mentally agreed with Joe on wanting to barf at the sight of her. I should ask StardustXtreme if I did Marvelous and Luka's character right in this chapter with her shouting and such as well with Marvelous' cheering Harry up the way he did. Also, I felt like being silly and decided to let Warz Gil have a crush on Hermione after I watched the CarRanger episode, which I sort of didn't get about Isarn having a crush on Kyousuke Jinnai just because he sneezed, but than again, I'll never understand alien logic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which is property of J. K. Rowling or Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which belongs to TV Asahi. I only own the story, plot, and any changes to the saddest part of the Harry Potter series.

Review Responses:

**Maya **- I don't know where you got the idea about Don and Hermione together as a couple, I didn't put any hint to those two being together in the last chapter unless you were trying to spell Joe, but no spoilers to his pairing status this early in the story. But thank you for another interesting Gokaiger/HP fanfic idea, where Don actually gets a girl.

**Wind-Gundamknight100 **- I know it will be interesting, thank you and my brain does the same because I have a interesting brain. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it progresses.

* * *

Chapter 1 Trials and Deals

Over the next few days, the Gokaigers became closer to the wizards and witches who stayed in Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place, Luka quickly became close friends with Fred and George, helping them with their pranks while Ahim was able to sympathized with Harry on losing both of her parents. Joe managed to all the information that the Gokaigers needed on the magical world from Hermione whom he spend most of his time with, Marvelous spent his time with some of the adults on gathering the information of the trial they were asked to attend, mainly with Arthur who worked at where the trial would take place. Gai and Don were forced by Marvelous to spend their time with Molly Weasley who insisted on giving them the best clothes to wear for the trial and used Don and Gai to help her make the clothes.

The day before the trial, the Gokaigers met privately with Dumbledore who wanted them to go with him early the next day, which they agreed. After being given the clothes made by Mrs. Weasley that they would wear for the trial, Marvelous noticed Harry looking out a window with a saddened look on his face, he walked over to him and asked, "You alright, kid?" "Just nervous," Harry said, sighing. "Depending on how this trial goes tomorrow, I may no longer be a student at Hogwarts. It's... scares me." Harry felt a hand on his head and looked up at Marvelous. He smiled and looked out the window, saying, "How are you going to live your life if you just give up? If I gave up early on, I wouldn't be a pirate, then my crew and I wouldn't be here, looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe." He walked away before Harry could ask what the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was.

After the Gokaigers left to their ship, Ron tried to interrogate Hermione about the time she spent with Joe, which she simply told him that she was helping the Gokaigers with the history of the magical world which they needed to know if they wanted to get around in the magical world. Ron wasn't sure while Harry looked up at the Gokai Galleon, pondering what the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was and why the Gokaigers were looking for it. That night, none of the Gokaigers could sleep. Each of them wondered how the trial would go and if they would be able to defend Harry during the trial. They were also surprised that the Zangyack Empire hadn't attacked them yet, they probably didn't know where they were. But the Zangyack did know where they were, but they didn't attack because they wanted to observe the new allies and somehow Warz Gil got a crush on Hermione, and was currently planning a way to make her fall in love with him.

Early the next morning, Dumbledore appeared in the Galleon, waking the crew in surprise. After they got dressed, Navi looked at them and was silent. Remembering that Mrs. Weasley really had a talent making jumpers, Dumbledore pulled out a long stick but noticed the Gokaigers changed into their regular clothes, smiling, Dumbledore whispered some strange words and Navi was able to understand the others as they found out when she spoke to Dumbledore. After speaking their goodbyes to Navi and asking her to keep those in the house company until they came back from the trial, the Gokaigers curiously touched a old looking gem stone. In a flash of light and color, they appeared in a different place. Dumbledore simply said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

So, Dumbledre took them on a tour of the Ministry, during which they told him that they would serve as defenders for Harry now they had time to get to know him. Marvelous wondered if Dumbledore was trying to stall them from going to the trial as they spent three hours on the tour when they were suddenly led to a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock, Luka looked at Dumbledore and asked, "What is this place?" Ahim tightly held Luka's hand as Dumbledore answered, "Courtroom Ten. The place of the trial." They entered a large dungeon.

From the looks of it, the trial had already started. The Minister of Magic, a portly man, was stating the names of who was part of the trial, "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley - " "Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice that made Harry turn his head fast that he cricked his neck. Marvelous enjoyed the surprised look on his face when he saw him and the other Gokaigers and spoke up.

"Defenders for the defence, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Luka Millfy, Don Dogosier, Ahim de Famille, and Gai Yuki." Marvelous said as they followed Dumbeldore into the room and walked beside Harry. The plum-colored robed wizards began to mutter among themselves while Marvelous noticed all eyes on Dumbledore, each with a different expression on the sudden arrival of the headmaster. One of the members seemed to notice Joe and shyly waved at him. But Joe put his hand over his mouth as though he was going to barf at the sight of her, before swallowing it and continued to look calm for the trial. Dumbledore looked up at the Minister.

"Ah," said the Minister, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our - er - message that the time and - er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?" "I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." "Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you - ? Also, who are these... people with you?" "Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, out the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed the Minister over them with an expression of polite interest while the Gokaigers stood around them and Dumbledore explained. "The people with me are as they stated, the boy's defenders for the trial. Is there anything wrong with that?" The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when the Minister spoke again did they settle down.

"Yes, I see," he said again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes." He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, The charges against the accused are as follows:

That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" The Minister said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but - "

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" The Minister said, while the Gokaigers were thinking, 'Let the boy finish his sentences, mister Minister'.

"Yes," said Harry, "but - "

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but - "

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but - "

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were - "

The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice. "You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because - "

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A - what?" said Harry.

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" boomed one of the interrogaters, a female by the sound of the voice. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and - "

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the - "

"Impressive," said the interrogater, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age . . . very impressive indeed." Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads. "It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said the Minister in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!" Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of the Minister's assissant's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.

"I did it because of the Dementors!" he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again. He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before. Luka sighed in relief that Harry finally managed to say a full sentence and watched the trial continue with the other Gokaigers. "Dementors?" said the interrogater after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?" "I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!" "Ah," said the Minister again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" The interrogater said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand - " "Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient . . . so it's just your word and no witnesses . . ." "I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it - " "Enough, enough!' said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"

The straw that broke Luka's patince, she shouted, "Now wait a minute!" The Wizengamot fell silent again, Luka was about to shout her thoughts but Joe and Ahim calmly beat her to it. Joe said, "We may not have been there, but we believe the boy. Sure, we haven't actually seen any Dementors, but we can't deny that he was trying to save a member of his family." "I agree, can you not hear the sinerce and truth in his voice?" Ahim asked, looking at each member, Luka shouted, "Not to mention, you never let him finish any of his sentences." "We may not know much about the wizarding world, but putting someone on trial for something good?" Don spoke, "That's completely insane!" "Anywho, I believe Dumbledore had something he wanted to say." Marvelous said, gesturing toward the elderly wizard was calmly listening to them. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean." The Minister's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly - " "I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true." "Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?" "I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I - ?" "No - Weasley, you go," The Minister barked at his assissant, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them. A moment later, the assissant returned, followed by a older looking woman. She looked scared and very batty, Harry had a look on his face that he wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers. Dumbledore stood up and gave the woman his chair, conjuring a second one for himself. The Gokaigers looked at each other in confusion.

"Full name?" said the Minister loudly, when the woman had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat. "Arabella Doreen Figg,"said the woman named Mrs Figg in her quavery voice. "And who exactly are you?" said the Minister, in a bored and lofty voice "I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs Figg. "We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given . . . given past events." "I'm a Squib," said Mrs Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?" "A Squib, eh?' said the Minister, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.

"Yes, we can!" said Mrs Figg indignantly, the Minister looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?" "I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August," gabbled Mrs Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running - " "Running?'"said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide." "That's what I meant to say," said Mrs Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."

"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh. "Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny - " "No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors . . . describe them." "Oh,'" said Mrs Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. They were big. Big and wearing cloaks. Harry felt a horrible sinking in the pit of his stomach and noticed Ahim being held by Luka while Don and Gai held each other and Joe and Marvelous calmly listening to the testament. Whatever Mrs Figg might say, it sounded to him as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air . . .

In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbour, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded. "Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while the Minister snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?" "Yes," said Mrs Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt . . . as though all happiness had gone from the world . . . and I remembered . . . dreadful things . . ." Her voice shook and died. Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry and the Gokaigers could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it. Ahim was held more tightly by Luka while Don and Gai held each other tightly as well.

"What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Harry felt a rush of hope. "They went for the boys," said Mrs Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. 'One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that . . . that is what happened," Mrs Figg finished, somewhat lamely. Madam Bones looked down at Mrs Figg in silence. The Minister was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "That's what you saw, is it?" "That is what happened," Mrs Figg repeated.

"Very well,' said the Minister. "You may go." Mrs Figg cast a frightened look from the Minister to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Harry heard it thud shut behind her. "Not a very convincing witness," said the Minister loftily, once again, Luka's anger grew at the Minister. "Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't." "But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?' snorted the Minister. The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet - " "Oh, come on!" Luka shouted at him, Ahim and Joe calmed her down and Joe spoke for her, "If Mrs. Figg clearly described what the effect of a Dementor are, shouldn't that be enough proof?"

"Also, what she spoke of sounded like a very good thing, defending his cousin from those awful creatures." Ahim said, Marvelous smiled and said, "Though I have to admit, the sight of those things appearing in a neighborhood like that are odd." "Yes, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly. The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shade w, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent. "And what is that supposed to mean?'" the Minister asked icily. "It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore. "I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked the Minister.

"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly before Luka could protest back at him. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius." "Yes, you have," said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to." "Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August." In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of the Minister leaned forwards so that Harry and the Gokaiger saw her for the first time.

They all thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Harry was thinking about Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue. "The Chair recognises Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge. The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry and the Gokaigers aback; they had been expecting a croak and again, Joe had the look of wanting to vomit at the sight of her. Harry couldn't blame Joe, he almost felt about doing the same.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that felt her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!" She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused. "If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control - " "There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped the Minister, who had turned brick red.

Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow. "Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorisation." "It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped the Minister, now a shade of magenta that Harry thought Uncle Vernon would have been proud. "Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated." He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly. "I would remind everybody that the behaviour of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said the Minister. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"

"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him- or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the - " "We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled the Minister. "Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?" "If there were Dementors, which I doubt." "You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted as Luka was once again calmed down by the other Gokaigers.

"If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object." "I - that - not -" blustered the Minister, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!" "But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore. "Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said the Minister at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago - " "That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry. "YOU SEE?'" roared the Minister, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you." "The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School,' said Dumbledore. 'I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."

"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for Gods sake!" the Minister shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink. "And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as the Minister attempted to scrub the ink off his notes. "And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school." "But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanours at school, Harry's behaviour there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words. "Oho!" said Minister. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August, in your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."

"Laws can be changed," said the Minister savagely. "Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!" A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toadlike witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless. "As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defence. All he, the defenders, and I can do now is to await your verdict."

Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Cornelius glared at him, evidently incensed. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; he was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations. Harry looked at his feet. His heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under his ribs. He had expected the hearing to last longer than this. He was not at all sure that he had made a good impression. He had not really said very much. He ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how he had fallen over, about how both he and Dudley had nearly been kissed . . . He looked at Marvelous who put his hand on his head and smiled, nodding.

Twice he looked up at the Cornelius and opened his mouth to speak, but his swollen heart was now constricting his air passages and both times he merely took a deep breath and looked back down at his shoes. Then the whispering stopped. Harry wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining his laces. "Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones's booming voice. Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them . . . more than half! Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favour of conviction?"

Cornelius raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right and the heavily-moustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row. Cornelius glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well . . . cleared of all charges." "Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feel, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon, leading the Gokaigers with him.

Where he took them after they left the courtroom was a place called Diagon Alley, he suggested that they get Luka all of the needed school supplies since she would be attending as a student teacher. However, not wanting to be left out, all the Gokaigers got most of the same supplies so they could help Luka. When it came to wands, Marvelous purchased a 13 1/4 inch Vine with a a dragon heartstring core after seven tries, Joe obtained a 12 inch holly wand with a dragon heartsting core after only two tries, Luka got a 10 inch ash with a pheonix feather core on her first try, Don was given a 9 inch cherry with a unicorn hair core after three tries, Ahim received a 8 1/2 inch Hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core after four tries and Gai got a 12 3/4 inch ash with dragon heartsting core after nearly ten tries.

Next, they went to get pets, Marvelous got a dark brown eagle owl, Joe received a six week old calico kitten, Luka purchased a month old male brown kitten, Don got himself a small gray owl, Ahim received a four week old light orange kitten and Gai bought a white female forest owl. They also got all the required spellbooks and other supplies before they returned to Grimmuald Place. Immediately after their return, Luka was swept away by Fred and George to help them plan more pranks, Marvelous and Ahim spent time with Harry about what happened during the trial, Joe and Don were greeted by Hermione who asked them to join her in the kitchen to make something, Gai joined them in the kitchen and helped make dinner.

While the Gokaigers were having fun at Grimmuald Place, meanwhile back at the Ministry, in her office, Dolores Jane Umbridge was weeping at her attempt to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts as she was the one who sent the Dementors to Little Whinging to silence him. Composing herself after a slight frustation about being him cleared of all charges, she wasn't expecting Dumbledore or those pirate-themed people to come and defend him and sway most of the members to clear him for all charges. She sighed and sat at her desk, thinking about the good news. Cornelius Fudge picked her to be the new Defense Against the Dark Art teachers and smiled.

When there was a ray of light, Umbridge saw a group of interesting looking people. The leader, who was wearing blue and gold, spoke to her, "Woman, have you seen these people?" He tossed six wanted posters on her desk, she realized the pictures as the people who were at the trial. Even surprising to her was how much each one was worth, Captain Marvelous was worth 3,000,000, Joe Gibken (who she couldn't understand why he wanted to vomit at her sight) was worth 4,000,000, Luka Millfy (who she also couldn't understand about her anger issues) was worth 1,500,000, Don Dogosier and worth 5,000 though she couldn't understand why, Ahim de Famille was worth 2,000,000, and Gai Yuki was worth 100,000.

"Why, yes, I have." She said, smiling. "But I'm afraid you're too late. They just left the building. However, I would love to track them down for you." "We could use all the help we can to track the Gokaigers down," the woman-looking creature said, the leader nodded and said, "Alright, you will tell when and where you have found the Gokaigers as well if there are people with them that you would deem as enemies to the Zangyack Empire." The group left the same way they came, Umbridge grabbed Joe's wanted poster and held it close to her mouth. "I assure you I will do that." She said as she already thought who to deem as a enemy to her new ally, the Zangyack Empire.

* * *

It took a while to decide on how to do the end of the chapter, but considering the fact I kept Warz Gil alive, it was before Marvelous received the Unlimited Reward on him. I looked up the bounties on the Morphin Grid, a Power Ranger/Super Sentai wiki. Also, Joe's calico kitten is modeled after my own adorable calico, Grace. I seriously didn't want to keep Luka be alone as a student in Hogwarts, but again it was almost a nightmare deciding their wands and cores and pets. Please, R&R.


End file.
